InTo The Dirty Work
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: This is just part one, it takes place ten years after Digiworld, the six kids I used were Kari, Davis, T.K, Izzy, Ken, and an origional character I made up named Kaylynn. They all moved to Amarica and are working for the FBI. Please go easy on it this is


Into the Dirty Work  
  
Three cases, 6 kids, and not enough time.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ok, it's like ten years after season 02, and the Kaylynn, Ken, Davis, T.K, Izzy, and Kari are all cops and scientists. And they're in America to clear up later confusion  
Ages:  
Kaylynn- 13 because she's an immortal  
Ken- 22  
Kari-21  
T.K-21  
Izzy-24  
Davis-21  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ok, what's new?" Kaylynn asked flopping into a chair and picking up a cup of tea  
"A murder, a kidnapping, and a theft." Kari replied looking over a status sheet  
"Ooo, we've got a busy day." Ken entered the room and took a bag of chips from T.K and began to eat them, then Kaylynn took the bag, "Gimme the stats on the murder, I love working homicides."  
"The victim is a twenty year old man, from Dallas, moved here three months ago, name's Andrew Colans never been in jail never been expelled from any where and there are no leads."  
"Oh joy." Kaylynn said taking the paper from Kari, getting up, shoving the chip bag into Ken's chest and leaving the room.  
"Odd girl."  
"Hey, you'll learn soon enough, Kenny boy, you're coming with me." Kaylynn said reaching a thin slender hand in the room grabbing Ken's ear and yanking him after her down the hall.  
"Oook... T.K, you and Izzy take the kidnapping."  
"Got it." T.K said taking the paper with those details and leaving with Izzy hot on his tail.  
"Whish leaves you and me with the same case together."  
"Yes, Davis, we are working together on the same case. Now," Kari said shoving a few papers into his chest, "Get to the lab and get me a couple drops and pints of all of the things on these papers."  
"All of them?"  
"All of them."  
"Oh boy."  
"Get moving!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Davis ran out of the room and into Ken, who was coming back into the room to get the chips that T.K had left behind.  
"Ouch."  
"Oy."  
"DAVIS!"  
"Uh, hi, Kaylynn."  
"Get outta here!"  
"Y-yes ma'am" Davis was out of the hall and on the next floor and in the lab before Kaylynn knew what was happening.  
  
------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------  
  
"Kaylynn,"  
"What?"  
"Who was it that was murdered again?"  
"N'roh boy, it was a man named Andrew Colans, twenty years old, from Dallas, no record with the police, not even a parking ticket. So why is he dead?"  
"Am I supposed to know that?"  
"No, stupid, that's why we're trying to figure t out because if we already knew then we could arrest the murderer and go get some lunch."  
"Oh, so can we find the murderer already?"  
Kaylynn gave him a death glare and began to look over the papers again, then her eyes went considerably wide, and she did a double take  
"Ken,"  
"Yeah."  
"This guy was about to inherit over a hundred billion dollars. He was found about three days ago, under the three-fifteen."  
"Under it?"  
"Under it."  
"And there are no leads, or suspects?"  
"One, his sister, Maria. She was supposedly very jealous that he was getting the money and all she was getting was a couple grand."  
"Well then, knock-knock, Maria."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Alright, T.K, what's the paper say on this kid?"  
"Twelve years old, male, son of the richest person with in seven hundred miles of here, turned up missing about three days ago, name's Jeff Darinson."  
"Let's see what we can dig up on this kid..." the furious clicking of computer keys filled the room and Izzy gave a small shout and yanked away from the laptop.  
"What is it? Did you find something?"  
"No, I bent my finger backward on one of the keys."  
"Oh. Hey, what's this?"  
"What's what?"  
"This." T.K pointed to a paragraph near the bottom of the page, it was a news article on the kidnapping. And it had a suspect list on it.  
"Prodigious. Let's see who we have here."  
"Top on the list, and she's got a lot of people against her, Maria Colans."  
"We're off to see Maria."  
  
*********************** ************** ********* **** ********* **********  
  
"Davis, quit looking at me and start looking at the papers."  
"Oh, right, sorry, Kari."   
Why me? Kari thought as she began looking over the things that Davis had brought from the lab.  
"Hey, Davis, what was stolen?"  
"About a hundred billion dollars, maybe a bit more."  
"Woa, any leads?"  
"Yeah, it was stolen about three days ago. The same day as a kidnapping, and a murder."  
"Weird. Suspects?"  
"A few, top of the list- one Maria Colans."  
"Shall we?"  
"Let's."  
"Look out, Maria, here comes the FBI."  
  
============ =============== ============ ================ =======  
  
Ok, so it's a bit lame. But I'll do better next time, in part two. Review it and tell me how badly you want me to write a sequel.  
Pop Flower ^_~  



End file.
